trackmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
TrackMaster UK Series
Trackmaster UK Series is battery-powered models made by Thomas Trackmaster (HiT Toys). That year after TOMY US had lost their license when this range ran. This also had stuff for the UK episodes and DVDs. The packaging did not show the hole of the last truck like the US models. They run on Special Blue Tracks. The range ran untill 2010, when it was not in stores anymore then Thomas Trackmaster (Fisher Price) had a deal with the models and picked up the license. and started to sold their range for much different prouducts for their range and their models of Thomas and Friends US episodes and DVDs. They used different tracks from each other. They have different amout of proudoucts and different swiches from the Thomas Trackmaster (HiT Toys) looked different from the new prouducts Thomas Trackmaster (Fisher Price) used on their engines. Some engines have different faces from the HiT Toys. Both used different Logos on the packaging the engine comes in. Engines * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Edward with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van * Henry with Log Car * Gordon with Green Express Coach * James with Cattle Van * Percy with Fuel Tanker and Mail Car * Toby with Henrietta and Troublesome Truck * Emily with One Of Her Coaches * Molly with Green Truck * Duck with S.C.Ruffey and Toad * Donald with Troublesome Truck * Douglas with Red Troublesome Truck * Oliver with Red Coaches * Diesel with Milk and Fuel Tankers * Arry with Flatbed and Coal Truck (coming soon) * Bert with Gray Truck and Orange Breakvan (coming soon) * Boco with Troublesome Truck and Tar Tanker * Flora with Tram Car and Yellow Breakvan * Mavis with The Breakdown Train * Stepney with Troublesome Truck and Gray Breakvan * Harvey with Works Unit Coach and Flatbed * Salty with Black Troublesome Trucks with Crates * Belle with Red Truck and the Sodor Works Unit Van (coming soon) * Dart with Flatbeds Of Diesel Parts (coming soon) * Den with Troublesome Truck and Gray Breakvan (coming soon) * Flynn with Backup Car and Flatbed Of Steamie Parts (coming soon) * Sidney with Chocolate Truck and Blue Bolster Wagon (coming soon) * Norman with Paint Truck and Yellow Fish Van (coming soon) * Paxton with Log Car and Stone Truck (coming soon) * Lady with Purple Trucks * Splatter and Dodge with Works Unit Coach * Diesel 10 with Gold Trucks * Spencer with Duke and Duchess Private Coach * Murdoch with Troublesome Truck * Arthur with Fish Troublesome Truck and Gray Van * Bash with Black Trucks (coming soon) * Dash with Sliver Trucks (coming soon) * Ferdinand with Brown Truck (coming soon) * Scruff with Orange and Red Garbage Trucks (coming soon) * Skarloey with Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches * Rheneas with Green Truck and Supply Truck (coming soon) * Sir Handel with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches * Peter Sam with Narrow Gauge Vans (coming soon) * Rusty with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches * Duncan with Narrow Gauge Slate Trucks * Freddie with Green Narrow Gauge Coaches * Proteus with Red Log Car and Blue Truck * Mighty Mac with Green Narrow Gauge Coach * Neville with Red Van * Dennis with Roof Tile Trucks * Rosie with Ballon Trucks * Stanley with Stone Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Truck * Whiff with Garbage Truck and Blue Truck * Billy with Chicken Car and Green Breakvan * Hank with Red Breakvan * Hiro with Black Breakvan * Victor with Green Truck and Sodor Mining Co. Hopper * Thomas with Package Car and Jet Engine * Thomas with Chinese Dragon and Troublesome Truck with Crates * Steam Along Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Chocolate Covered Percy with Fuel Tanker and Mail Car * Busy Bee James with Green Flatbed Gallery TrackmasterThomas.jpg|Thomas TrackmasterEdward.jpg|Edward TrackmasterHenry.jpg|Henry TrackmasterGordon.jpg|Gordon TrackmasterJames.jpg|James TrackmasterPercy.jpg|Percy TrackmasterToby.jpg|Toby TrackmasterEmily.jpg|Emily TrackmasterMolly.jpg|Molly TrackmasterDuck.jpg|Duck TrackmasterDonald.jpg|Donald TrackmasterDouglas.jpg|Douglas TrackmasterOliver.jpg|Oliver TrackmasterDiesel.jpg|Diesel TrackmasterBoco.jpg|Boco TrackmasterFlora.jpg|Flora TrackmasterMavis.jpg|Mavis TrackmasterStepney.jpg|Stepney TrackmasterHarvey.jpg|Harvey TrackmasterSalty.jpg|Salty TrackmasterLady.jpg|Lady TrackmasterSplatterandDodge.jpg|Splatter and Dodge TrackmasterDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 TrackmasterSpencer.jpg|Spencer TrackmasterMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch TrackmasterArthur.jpg|Arthur TrackmasterSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey TrackmasterSirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel TrackmasterRusty.jpg|Rusty TrackmasterDuncan.jpg|Duncan TrackmasterFreddie.jpg|Freddie TrackmasterProteus.jpg|Proteus TrackmasterMightyMac.jpg|Mighty Mac TrackmasterNeville.jpg|Neville TrackmasterDennis.jpg|Dennis TrackmasterRosie.jpg|Rosie TrackmasterStanley.jpg|Stanley TrackmasterWhiff.jpg|Whiff TrackmasterBilly.jpg|Billy TrackmasterHank.jpg|Hank TrackmasterHiro.jpg|Hiro TrackmasterVictor.jpg|Victor TrackmasterThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg|Thomas And The Jet Engine TrackmasterThomasandtheChineseDragon.jpg|Thomas And The Chinese Dragon TrackmasterSteamAlongThomas.png|Steam Along Thomas TrackmasterChocolateCoveredPercy.jpg|Chocolate Covered Percy TrackmasterBusyBeeJames.png|Busy Bee James ﻿ Category:Merchandise